The Bond of Love and Trust
by yinyang122017
Summary: After discovering Marinette's secret of being a secret agent, Ladybug, Adrien get whisked away in a whole new world of adventures, mystery and romance. Now Adrien in his secret identity, Chat Noir is facing the most evil villain in the whole land, Hawkmoth with his partner. Would they succeed? An miraculous au with secret agents etc.
1. The secret

**I do not own the Tales of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

The Bond of trust and love

Epilogue

Five years ago

Master Fu stared at the screen for a long time. The villain Hawkmoth had struck again kidnapping two of his top secret agents, Duusu and Nooroo. They had been loyal workers, working secretly during day hours and sometimes night. Sometimes doing a few missions on capturing thieves and so on. Now who would do those things that they did?

"Umm Master Fu… are you okay" asked Tom, one of the inventors/chefs in the Miraculous Company. "I am fine, Duusu and Nooroo have been kidnapped and now I am left with only a few secret agents that are doing other special missions, if only I could find a young child and train them up with special tactics and skills," said Master Fu quietly. "Master, if you want you can train my daughter, Marinette," said Tom quietly. "Marinette… the sweet girl that always helps out with making the disguises," said Master Fu. "yes that's her, well she is in the other room at the moment if you want to see her," said Tom. "can you please bring her in?" asked Master Fu. "Of course," said Tom.

 _After a few minutes_

"So this is Marinette…" smiled Master Fu inspecting the young girl. "Yes Master," said Marinette bowing respectfully. "My name is Master Fu, and I will be teaching you all the secrets of being a secret agent," said Master Fu. "Yes Master," said Marinette. "First things first, no one must know your identity outside of this building, number two, you must keep your abilities a secret especially in school and thirdly don't use your abilities against others unless needed, is that understood?" asked Master Fu. "Yes Master," said Marinette. "That is a good girl, now please come with me to the training arena to test your reflexes," said Master Fu.

After testing Marinette a few practical and mental skills, Master Fu went over to Tom to talk about Marinette's skill while Marinette sketched. After a few minutes, Master Fu came out of the small room. "Marinette Dupain Cheng, I have just talked to your father about your excellent skills that are fitted to be a secret agent for the Miraculous Company, would you be interested?" asked Master Fu. "Yes! Thank you Master Fu," said Marinette smiling. "Just be prepared for new missions and trainings from now on," said Master Fu as he walked away leaving Marinette bouncing up and down with excitement.

Now

"Class I will like you to meet a new classmate, Adrien Agreste," said Ms Bustier smiling warmly at the new boy. "Well it is a pleasure to be here, Miss," said Adrien. "You can sit with Nino and today we will be talking about fairytales today," said Ms. Bustier. As Adrien was sitting down next to Nino, a girl rushed into the classroom. "I am so sorry Ms.," said the girl handing the teacher a note. "Thank you Marinette…" said Ms. Bustier reading the note before continuing the class. As Marinette went up towards the desk behind him, her bluebell eyes caught onto his emerald eyes making a warmth rush throughout him. He quickly shook his head and started to concentrate on the board.

 _After school_

"Girl what happened again?" asked Alya after the school bell rang. "Umm well things happened and that is why I was late," said Marinette. "No I mean…" started Alya getting interrupted by Nino. "Hey Alya, hey Marinette," said Nino smiling at them. "Hey Nino," said the girls in unison. "Girls I want you to meet Adrien," said Nino gesturing towards Adrien. "Nice to meet you Alya and Marinette," said Adrien smiling at the two girls. "Nice to meet you too," said Marinette smiling at him. "Well guys, Alya and I are going on a date so we will see you tomorrow," said Nino smiling at Alya. "Yeah see you," said Marinette waving a goodbye. Adrien smiled at them before returning his gaze on Marinette. "Well umm Marinette are you doing anything after school?" asked Adrien. "Yeah, I have training… I mean karate classes," said Marinette quickly. "Well I was wondering maybe one day do you want to hang out after school?" asked Adrien. "Umm maybe one day but not now, I am really busy studying and also karate classes," said Marinette. "I will see you tomorrow then?" asked Adrien. "See you tomorrow," said Marinette heading over to a direction. As she was walking, one of her papers flew out of her bag. Adrien picked the paper up, stared at it and quickly ran after her. Marinette didn't seem to hear him as he called out her name. As Marinette reached an alleyway, she stopped and stared around only to face Adrien. Marinette looked pretty shocked as she stared back at him. "A-Adrien, what are you doing here?" asked Marinette. "Umm I was going to return this paper," said Adrien pulling out the sheet of paper. Marinette quickly snatched the paper before scanning it quickly. "Adrien, you need to come with me," said Marinette. "Wait did I do something wrong?" asked Adrien. "Well its kind of my fault, I am sorry but you have to come with me since you kind of discovered my secret," said Marinette. "What secret?" asked Adrien. "I know it might come as a shock to you but I am a secret agent," said Marinette nervously.


	2. The test

**The bond of Love and Trust**

"A secret agent?" repeated Adrien. "Yes I am… now are you going to stop gasping and just come with me," said Marinette looking a bit annoyed. "Okay, anyway where are we going?" asked Adrien. "We are going somewhere," said Marinette. "Wow what a great answer," said Adrien sarcastically. "Look Adrien, we are going to the secret hideout for the Miraculous Company," said Marinette pulling Adrien's arm. "Does that answer your question?" asked Marinette. "Yes, it does," said Adrien as Marinette dragged him along.

 _After a few minutes of dragging and groaning_

After a while, Marinette took off her bag and started to search for something. "What are you finding?" asked Adrien. "My special identity card," said Marinette rummaging through her bag. "Oh," said Adrien looking at the alleyway. "Why are we in an alleyway?" asked Adrien. "Okay the first one was the one that I usually went through but since you are kind of a newbie to this whole 'secret agent' thing, you will have to go through this alley way," said Marinette quickly as she pulled out a small card. Marinette scanned her card quickly before typing her password into a little keyboard that came out of one of the bricks. "Welcome Marinette…" said the speaker as a door creaked open. "Come on Adrien, let's go in," said Marinette as she pushed Adrien inside before the door slammed shut.

"Wow!" said Adrien "Adrien, we really have to go to Master Fu," said Marinette. "Who is that?" asked Adrien. "The founder of the Miraculous Company," said Marinette quickly.

"Welcome Marinette… is that a guest?" asked Master Fu looking puzzled. "Umm well…" started Marinette. "I kind of discovered her secret," said Adrien. "Hmm…" said Master Fu inspecting Adrien. "Come here son," said Master Fu. "Okay…" said Adrien quietly. "What is your name?" asked Master Fu gently. "A-Adrien sir," said Adrien rustling his blonde hair. "Adrien… does your father or mother know you are here?" asked Master Fu quietly. "Well I will just call him right now and say that I am having a sleepover at Nino's place," said Adrien quickly. "No I will call,…" said Marinette. "Why?" asked Adrien looking puzzled. "Master Fu wants to talk to you and plus I will just tell your father that you are having a sleepover at Nino's," said Marinette quickly. "Fine…" said Adrien handing Marinette his phone. "Thanks," said Marinette walking away as she dialed the phone number.

"Adrien…" said Master Fu. "Yes," said Adrien. "Can you come with me to the training room where I can test your reflexes?" asked Master Fu. "Umm well fine," said Adrien quietly. After doing some exercises such as dodging tennis balls to archery, Master Fu took Adrien to a different room. In that room there were all sorts of delicious meals and drinks etc. "Go and eat… you must be super hungry after that training," said Master Fu. Adrien smiled as he ate and drank a bottle of coke. "Adrien… you have a lot of good skills for being a secret agent," said Master Fu as he watched Adrien eat. "Really?" asked Adrien after he cleared his throat. "Yes son, I believe you can be almost as good as Marinette or her secret agent identity, Ladybug," said Master Fu. "Okay…" started Adrien. "Tonight you will stay here and rest in one of the rooms and tomorrow we will start training," said Master Fu. "That sounds great," said Adrien as Marinette came in. "Your dad agrees that you can stay," said Marinette. "Marinette dear, do you mind showing Adrien his room and introducing him to Plagg," said Master Fu. "Yes sure, master," said Marinette leading Adrien upstairs.

 _In Adrien's 'room'_

"Is that my room?" asked Adrien looking around. "Yes it is… I know it isn't much but…" said Marinette before getting interrupted by Adrien. "Wow, this is awesome!" said Adrien running around. "Plagg!" Marinette called. "Yes," said a young man yawning while munching Camembert. "This is Adrien, he is a new secret agent, Adrien this is Plagg he will be your guide and mentor from now on," said Marinette. "Wow…Do you like Camembert man?" asked Plagg yawning. "Well it is okay…" said Adrien. "Well you better like it or else…" started Plagg. "Yes yes Plagg now go!" said Marinette. "Wow!" said Adrien. "If you want to find me, I will be at the room above yours on the third floor," said Marinette walking off. "I suggest that you better get some sleep cause it is going to be a long day tomorrow," said Marinette.

"Heeya," said Adrien kicking a punching bag. "Good job take five minutes break," said Master Fu as Adrien retreated and started drinking some cool fresh water from the drink fountain. As he was getting ready to leave the fountain, he saw Marinette from the edge of his eyes, doing a hard obstacle course. As she was doing the obstacle course, a young woman seemed to be cheering her on. "Hi," said the young woman turning around. "Hi, I am Adrien," said Adrien. "I am Tikki, Marinette's guide and mentor," said Tikki. "Nice to meet you," said Adrien. "You too…" said Tikki as Marinette paused. Sweat was trickling down her face as she smiled. Marinette looked up and grinned at Adrien who was staring back. "Hey Adrien, how's training?" asked Marinette as she went over near him to get her drink bottle. "Well umm g-good," said Adrien. "Has Master Fu already gave you your new agent identity?" asked Marinette. "No…" said Adrien. "I can't wait till I know, look I am sorry I was a bit grumpy to you yesterday, I was kind of annoyed at myself for not being secretive enough" said Marinette wiping her face with a towel. "Its fine," said Adrien. "Anyway, I think Master Fu wants to talk to you," said Marinette as she went to talk to Tikki.

"Adrien… I have decided on your agent identity and if you can come with me we can discuss about it," said Master Fu. "Okay," said Adrien. "Adrien… I want you to be named Chat Noir," said Master Fu. "Okay are there any other options?" asked Adrien. "Umm unless you want to be called Flower boy or Green eyes," said Master FU. "I will just stick with Chat Noir," said Adrien. "Another thing that is essential to secret agent is the weapons, now my boy please pick a weapon… choose wisely for this will be your weapon for the rest of your life," said Master Fu leading Adrien to a different room. Adrien stood over on a small table filled with knives, swords, batons, bows and arrows. There was even a yoyo. Adrien admired all of the weapons but one caught his eye. It was a black staff with a green paw print imprinted on it. "What is this?" asked Adrien. "Hmm it was used by the previous Chat Noir," said Master Fu. "Well… I think I will choose this one," said Adrien. "Wise choice… now these are the things that you are provided inside your staff, a tracking device, phone, video call, binoculars, map etc. You can use this staff as a propeller, sword, vaulting pole, a shield only if you spin it really fast and it can break into two separate staff so you can swing it like a boomerang, yeah that is it," said Master Fu. "That sounds great," said Adrien spinning his new staff. "Also now we have to sort your costume, Marinette bring it in," said Master Fu. Marinette carried in a black suit with cat ears and a mask. "This is your costume, you don't have to wear the cat ears but you have to wear your mask and the black suit," said Marinette as she handed Adrien the clothes. "Then what is the ears for then?" asked Adrien. "Look the cat ears enhance extra hearing and plus I am sure they will look cute on you," said Marinette winking as Plagg walked in. "Did she just flirt with me?" asked Adrien blushing. "Maybe… but I need to tell you something about Mari…" started Plagg as Adrien silenced him. "Maybe one day she might fall for me…" said Adrien staring at the sky.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


	3. Tours and secrets

The Bonds of Love and Trust 3

"Adrien, we really need to talk about Marinette," said Plagg quietly.

"Did something happen to her?" asked Adrien.

"Well umm no," said Plagg.

"Then what is it?" asked Adrien.

"You see, Marinette is kind of heart broken," said Plagg.

"Wait what?!" asked Adrien.

"Before you came, she was dating a guy named Theo, but after a while, Marinette figured out that he was cheating on her so they had a huge argument and broke up," said Plagg.

"Oh… was she okay?" asked Adrien.

"Umm well… she cried for many days well till you came," said Plagg.

"D-Do you think she likes me?" asked Adrien.

"Umm… I don't actually know," said Plagg.

"Thanks for the advice anyway," said Adrien walking towards the vending machine. As he was walking he bumped into someone. As quick as his reflexes reacted, one of his arms held their waist while their arms were thrown over his shoulder.

"A-Adrien?" stuttered a voice. It was Marinette staring at him looking pretty scared.

"Oh Marinette I am so sorry, I should have been looking," said Adrien.

"Its fine, are you okay Adrien, you seem pretty upset," said Marinette looking concerned.

"No I am fine," said Adrien shaking off his thoughts.

"Hmm you are obviously not, look since we are off for the rest of the afternoon, do you want to hang out?" asked Marinette smiling at Adrien.

"Sure," said Adrien shrugging.

"If you want we can go for a little tour around this place," said Marinette.

"A tour?" asked Adrien.

"OF course, we have an arena, animal shelter where they keep all the rescued/abused animals, archery station, weapon area, ice skating arena and if you want we can go to my room," said Marinette.

"That sounds cool, anyway can we go and see the animal area first?" asked Adrien eagerly.

"Sure," said Marinette leading him towards a passage.

 _At the place that animals are being kept, it is basically a huge pasture of land with many animals ._

"Welcome to the Agent's animal area," said Marinette. There were all sorts of animals on the animals from little mice that slept in the hay stacks to large elephants who were roaming around in the artificially made lakes.

"Wow! It is so beautiful!" exclaimed Adrien.

"Yeah, this is the place that we place animals that have been abused or mistreated before placing them back into the wild. Of course we keep some animals to train for our missions but mostly this is the place that we take care of mistreated creatures.

"Woof woof," barked a dog as it bounded up towards Marinette.

"Hello, Cocoa," said Marinette patting the dog.

"Meet Cocoa, I found him as a stray wandering through the Parisian streets bruised and wounded, so I took him here where I began to nurture him to health," said Marinette ruffling the dog's beautiful fur.

"Hi Cocoa," said Adrien patting the dog. Cocoa barked at him nicely as he waggled his tail.

"Wow, he likes you, when I introduced Theo to him, Cocoa growled at him," said Marinette still ruffling the dog's fur.

"Really?" asked Adrien.

"Anyway, Adrien I have a question," said Marinette quietly.

"Anything for you princess," said Adrien before realizing what he had just said.

"I am so sorry Marinette, I wasn't thinking and…" started Adrien.

"No its fine kitty, you can call me princess if you want to," said Marinette smiling at Adrien.

"You sure? Anyways what did you want to ask me?" asked Adrien.

"Please Adrien, tell me why you were upset over there," said Marinette gently. "Oh umm well that… I just heard about how Theo cheated on you, and I mean how could he do that when you are the most kindest girl that I ever met," said Adrien.

"Really?" asked Marinette raising an eyebrow.

"Umm yeah, you are also beautiful too," said Adrien pushing away strands of hair that fell onto her face.

"Yes it is true that Theo cheated on me… I also couldn't believe that he would do this but I was sure that his intentions was to steal the company's heritage from Master Fu," said Marinette quietly as she busied herself into feeding the animals.

"I am so sorry Mari," said Adrien hanging his head.

"Look Adrien, you didn't do anything wrong, it was just fate and I guess that's where it brought us," said Marinette.

"I guess so…" said Adrien.

"Anyway do you want to meet the horses?" asked Marinette.

"Meet Misty, Midnight, Jewel, Philip, Minty, Berry, Lucky charm, Star, Hope," said Marinette pointing to the fine horses in line.

"Wow they look magnificent!" said Adrien patting Midnight who snorted in delight.

"Yeah, meet Dee and Kass," said Marinette leading out two camels.

"Wow," said Adrien looking pretty awestruck as he stroked them delicately.

"I know right, and meet Ellie and Jimmy," said Marinette patting the huge elephants.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Adrien swooping into a magnificent bow. "Anyway do you know how to ride?" asked Marinette. "Not really, my father didn't really approve the whole riding thing," said Adrien.

"Well no problems to that, I will teach you, after all we are partners aren't we?" asked Marinette.

"Partners?" clarified Adrien.

"yes, didn't Master Fu talk about it?" asked Marinette.

"No…" said Adrien.

"So basically during missions, we as secret agent work in pairs to accomplish goals. It works better and it is more efficient," said Marinette.

"That makes sense," said Adrien thoughtfully.

"Anyway do you have the piece of jewellery that makes other secret agents from this company identify you?" asked Marinette quietly.

"Umm no," said Adrien.

"Hmm how about this, when we go to my bedroom I can give you a spare one that I made a month ago? We have to get one for you as soon as possible just in case any meetings or missions come up, " asked Marinette looking thoughtful.

"Sure but may I ask why?" asked Adrien.

* * *

Hey all, I am back! I am sorry I have taken so long to update. Anyway I have started posting fanfics on Wattpad! At the moment I have only one story on Wattpad, Borders of Love but I am thinking of uploading this fan fiction soon. If you have Wattpad can you please vote and follow me. My user is YinYang122017.

Thanks,

yinyang122017


End file.
